Bebé
by linnetask
Summary: Jane estaba preocupada, hay muchas cosas que una mujer de ciencia puede pronosticar, pero esto sí que no se lo esperaba, sostenía con temor esa delgada decima varita que por decima vez le daba un resultado positivo, mas a ella no le parecía así.
1. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo 1: crónica de cómo una astrofísica y el Dios del Trueno se enteraron que iban a ser padres**_

Jane estaba preocupada, hay muchas cosas que una mujer de ciencia puede pronosticar, pero esto sí que no se lo esperaba, sostenía con temor esa delgada decima varita que por decima vez le daba un resultado positivo, mas a ella no le parecía así.

Estaba en la cúspide de su carrera que iba a hacer ahora que esto se le presentaba en el camino este obstáculo tan grande, se había cuidado para que esto no ocurriera, ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Qué le diría a Thor?

Su teléfono sonó:

― ¿Diga?

―Jane, voy para tu casa, ¿ya te hiciste las pruebas? ― pregunto su asistente y amiga.

―si Darcy ya lo hice―respondió mientras se subía los pantalones.

― ¿Qué tal?

―no son buenas noticias

―llevare helado de chocolate― colgó.

Se miro al espejo y se levanto la blusa para poder ver su aplanado vientre. Tenía que ser una maldita broma, se bajo la blusa y salió del baño camino de un lado a otro, haciendo cuentas en su cabeza. Se sentó un segundo, y luego se volvió a parar, casi agradeció que Thor se encontrara en una misión, así ella podía intentar buscarle una solución al problema. Pero, ¿Qué se podía hacer?, ni loca le haría daño, si bien era un contratiempo nunca le haría daño a aquella prueba del amor que ella y el dios del trueno se profesaban.

Solo le quedaba asimilarlo. Escucho la puerta abrirse.

―Toc toc. ―dijo una Darcy sonriendo a medias entrando en el departamento.

―Darcy, estoy muy preocupada. ― hablo una preocupada Jane, llevándose las manos temblorosas a la boca.

―no te preocupes― intento consolar a su amiga dejando el helado en la mesa y corriendo a abrazarla― todo va a salir bien.

Jane rompió en llanto, mientras su amiga le repetía que no había problema y que todo iba a estar bien. Ya más calmada Jane se sentó en el sofá, mirando al vacio, Darcy preparaba un té, así podía tranquilizarla un poco. Le tendió una taza con el aromático y humeante liquido, Jane la tomo en silencio y la bebió igual.

― ¿Cuando llega Thor? ―pregunto Darcy

―el viernes

― ¿Qué has pensado?

―lo voy a tener Darce, no estaba en mis planes, pero ya está aquí.

―A Thor le encantara.

― ¿Tú lo crees? ―dijo Jane, incrédula.

―por supuesto, se emocionara y estoy segura que será un excelente padre.

Jane se sintió más aliviada, y viendo a su alrededor, seguramente tendría que encontrar un lugar más grande para vivir. Se llevo una mano a su aun plano vientre y por primera vez desde que lo supo, sonrió.

Jane esperaba impacientemente en la sala de espera de aquel consultorio, frotaba sus manos frenéticamente. Darcy la miraba divertida, la gran astrofísica Jane Foster se encontraba realmente aterrorizada en aquella salita con revistas de maternidad en la mesa de centro y ni se diga del empapelado de las paredes o los dispersos cuadros algunos de bebés, otros de mujeres amamantando.

―Jane Foster―dijo una mujer rubia con el rostro amable, no debía de pasar los cuarenta― puede pasar.

―gracias―dijo a la mujer mientras caminaba seguida de Darcy

Entraron a un cuarto, casi en su totalidad blanco, una mujer morena con el cabello, aparentemente rizado, recogido en elegante moño, les sonreía sentada detrás de un escritorio.

―buenos días, Señorita Foster―dijo amablemente― soy la doctora Amanda Green, tomen asiento por favor.

―gracias doctora, ―dijo Jane, mientras ella y Darcy se sentaban.

―en que puedo ayudarla―pregunto la doctora

―Bueno―comenzó Jane algo nerviosa― tuve algunas semanas de retraso, me hice una prueba casera y…

―se hizo una docena―intervino Darcy

―bueno, ― prosiguió Jane intentando pasar por alto el comentario de su amiga. ―salió positivo a embarazo.

―bien, acompáñame a la habitación que hay detrás y te hare una ecografía para saber el periodo de gestación.

Jane la siguió esta vez sola e hizo todo lo que ella le indico, se recostó y solo fijo su atención en el monitor.

―mira, ese es tu bebé― dijo la doctora señalando una pequeña mancha en el monitor ―bien aproximadamente debes tener unas siete u ocho semanas. Todo parece bien, le diré a Bárbara que te asigne la siguiente cita en dos semanas, también voy a pedir que te hagas exámenes de sangre para ver tu salud y te daré la medicación adecuada.

Al salir de la habitación una emocionada Darcy miraba a Jane, mientras la doctora le daba las últimas indicaciones y la felicitaba por su embarazo.

Jane se mantuvo callada de camino a casa, Thor llegaba mañana y aun no había planeado que o como decirle. Darcy se canso de esperar a que su amiga hablase.

― ¿quieres comer algo?

―no tengo hambre

―recuerda que tienes que comer por dos

―lo sé, pero no_ tenemos_ hambre ― y sonrió

― ¿Cómo se veía? ― pregunto Darcy

―como una manchita en la pantalla

―vaya que profunda eres Foster, ―dijo Darcy riendo― felicidades esperas una manchita.

Ambas rieron, llegaron al departamento de Jane no sin antes y a petición de Darcy, hacer una parada para rentar algunas películas, se le había ocurrido bajar la tensión de Jane viendo comedias relacionadas con el embarazo, y así entre risas, palomitas y situaciones cómicas en la televisión, se fue el jueves.

A la mañana siguiente Jane despertó con un mareo, se sentó en la cama y espero a que el mareo parara. Se levanto con precaución y fue al lavabo, se quedo ahí algunos minutos y se lavo la cara con agua fría. Fue a la cocina y Darcy se encontraba ahí, había decidido quedarse hasta que llegara Thor, la chica estaba haciendo huevos revueltos.

―Buenos días ―saludo Jane

―Buenos días ―respondió y al verla frunció el ceño― ¿Qué ocurre, te sientes mal?

―solo estoy un poco mareada― dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa

Darcy le sirvió el desayuno, y también se sentó, le dio un sorbo al café y se sintió mejor, apenas dio un bocado al platillo y la nausea volvió más fuerte, corrió al baño. Darcy la siguió y le recogió el cabello, era casi como cuando se iban de copas, Jane siempre había sido muy sensible al alcohol, pero cuando Thor se fue sufrió mucho y le pedía que salieran a beber casi todos los fines de semana.

Jane se levanto tiro de la cadena y se lavo los dientes y la cara.

―iré a prepararte un té y tu deberías descansar un rato. ―dijo Darcy

―Si mamá ―dijo Jane con sarcasmo y una sonrisa― pero Thor va a llegar y tengo que estar presentable.

―el glamour ante todo, ― respondió Darcy divertida―iré a prepararte el té de todos modos, no puedes andar con el estomago vacio.

―Gracias

―De nada

Jane se dio un baño, el agua caliente parecía relajar todos sus músculos, salió envuelta en una bata y abrió su closet. Se puso sus típicos jeans, una blusa de tirantes azul, sobre esta una camisa a cuadros gris. Se calzo sus botas de piso cafés y se sentó en su peinador comenzó a cepillarse el cabello, lo dejo suelto. Se maquillo lo más natural posible, no solía usar maquillaje, pero no quería se notara su palidez.

Unos fuertes pasos se escucharon la entrada del departamento, Jane corrió a la sala esperando que Thor entrara, comenzó a sentirse mal, el rubio entro con una sonrisa en el rostro y no había dado ni tres pasos al interior del departamento cuando una enérgica Jane grito:

― ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!

Dicho esto puso los ojos en blanco y se desvaneció, Thor llego a tiempo antes de que se estampara en el piso.

― ¡Jane! ― dijo alarmado― ¿Qué ocurre?

Darcy que había visto todo desde la cocina corrió al botiquín para conseguir alcohol y una torunda de algodón. Volvió a la sala donde un Thor agitaba levemente a Jane que reposaba en el sillón. Lo quito gentilmente, mojo la torunda con alcohol, apenas la iba a llevar a la nariz de Jane cuando Thor la detuvo.

―no le voy a hacer nada malo― dijo

― ¿Qué dijo Jane? ―pregunto Thor un poco desconcertado

―a eso, pues que felicidades grandote, serás padre. ― respondió Darcy con una sonrisa y luego se volvió hacia Jane.

Un sonido sordo se escucho haciendo temblar el suelo del apartamento, una asustada Darcy vio a Thor en el piso, evidentemente inconsciente. Si no le hubiera dado un susto de muerte, Darcy Lewis se habría reído.

…

Se me ocurrió esta idea y no podía dejarla pasar.

Espero que sea de su agrado :D

Comenten por favor.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola:**_

_**Esta bien si quieren matarme, lo acepto tardé más de lo que esperaba, pero hay una graciosa y frustrante aventura detras de este retraso. Para empezar tuve el sindrome de la hoja en blanco, despues de que hace 14 dias soy tia (de nuevo), la inspiracion volvio. Pero no habia podido escribir,, entre a un nuevo semestre en la universidad con la mudanza y eso me tarde mas,**__** mi computadora no queria funcionar, cuando lo resolvi**__** y al fin termine el capitulo me quede sin internet, espere a poder venir a casa de mis padres para subir el capitulo y pedirles disculpas a todas los que han leido y me han esperado. **_

_**Me diverti mucho escribiendo este capitulo y espero que les agrade.**_

_Nos leemos luego._

_atte._

_linnetask_

* * *

_**Capitulo 2: Ropita y apuestas para un bebé que quiere que su sexo sea sorpresa.**_

Darcy esperaba a Jane para comer, pero parecía retrasada, se sentó en una banca cerca del restaurante y se alegro de haber seguido a su amiga hasta Nueva York, amaba la ciudad, la comida y la infinidad de cosas para hacer. Pero sobre todo la noche, la ciudad parecía una galaxia, con todas sus luces.

―hey Darcy― saludo Jane bajando de un taxi― perdona, se me hizo tarde.

― ¿Qué paso? ―pregunto la chica mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

―me quede haciendo unos cálculos y perdí la noción del tiempo.

―no importa

Se encaminaron al restaurante y una vez sentadas Darcy pudo apreciar el ligeramente abultado vientre de Jane.

― ¿fuiste ayer con la doctora?

―si, al parecer vamos a seguir sin saber el sexo del bebe― dijo Jane.

―que no se puede saber desde los tres meses― comento Darcy.

― Sí, pero la doctora me dijo que el bebé está en una extraña posición. Que conforme avance el embarazo, tal vez se mueva.

― ¿Qué pasa con lo de Asgard?

―pues nada, voy a tener que ir, aunque no se cómo enfrentarme a los padres de Thor

―corrección, al padre de Thor, aunque yo tengo una teoría que puedes usar como excusa para cuando te pidan una explicación.

― ¿Cuál? ― pregunto una curiosa Jane

―diles que al parecer los anticonceptivos humanos no funcionan con dioses sexis. ― Respondió Darcy haciendo que la última palabra sonara un poco candente.

Jane negó con la cabeza divertida mientas Darcy reía. Luego se dedicaron a comer y hablar de algo que no incluyera el tema de la inevitable partida a Asgard y el enfrentamiento a Odín.

Al llegar a su nuevo departamento más grande y donde preparaba una habitación para el bebé, aunque aún no había comprado nada enserio, solo la había pintado de color crema por que aun no sabía el sexo. Después de la primera reacción de Thor relatada por una divertida Darcy, Jane se preocupo de que el dios del Trueno no quisiera a su hijo, pero después de un rato el rubio parecía niño de cinco años esperando la navidad.

Sonrió y miro el cuarto, tan vacio, toco su vientre y tomo el teléfono, marco un numero y espero a que contestaran.

* * *

Darcy se sorprendió que Jane la llamara tan rápido para pedirle que la acompañara a un lugar, apenas había entrado a su departamento, pero sin más volvió a tomar su bolso-mochila y salió del lugar. Al llegar a su punto de reunión. Darcy miro con curiosidad a Jane y con una pregunta muda se dirigió a la chica.

―necesito comprar cosas para el bebé. ―dijo tímidamente Jane.

―pues vamos. ―respondió una sonriente Darcy tomándola del brazo.

Entraron a una tienda de ropa para bebe, la amable dependienta miro a las chicas y les ofreció su ayuda. Miraron ropita en colores, Darcy miraba divertida a la astrofísica, que miraba un conjunto de niño y uno de niña.

―no debes comprar todavía algo así, si no sabes que va a ser. ―informo Darcy― debes comprar colores neutros.

― ¿Cómo sabes tanto de niños? ― pregunto Jane mientras dejaba los conjuntos en su lugar.

― tengo cuatro sobrinos ―respondió Darcy, enseñando cuatro dedos ― y he sido niñera de todos.

―vaya yo no sabría que hacer sin ti― rio Jane.

Darcy le mostro que podía comprar y llevo varios mamelucos y camisetitas blancas con algún animalito como ranitas, patitos y ositos.

* * *

―Sera niño ― decía Tony Stark completamente convencido.

―eso aun no puedes saberlo ― espetó Natasha.

―Capi― llamo Tony a Steve― que crees que sea ¿Niño o niña?

―no lo sé― respondió indiferente el súper soldado.

―pues creo que será niña― decía una sonriente Pepper.

― Que sea una apuesta. ― planteo Tony.

―Hecho― acepto la pelirroja.

―si es niño, ― Tony sopeso un poco lo que podía pedir― no me regañaras durante un mes entero. Algo así como inmunidad.

―si es niña, ― Pepper ya sabía que pedir. ― me obedecerás en todo durante un mes.

―Trato hecho ― respondió Tony tendiéndole la mano, Pepper la estrecho. ― Bien Tasha y Capi están de testigos que tendré inmunidad a tus regaños durante un mes entero.

―Espero que sea niña― murmuro Natasha divertida. Cierta parte de Steve pensaba lo mismo, sería divertido ver a Tony obedeciendo a Pepper en todo lo que decía, tal vez le diera una sugerencia o dos.

* * *

Jane miraba la cajita de regalo azul y rosa que reposaba en su escritorio, todos con quien trabajaba (en especial Darcy y Pepper) parecían realmente entusiasmados con la idea de su embarazo. Se dirigió al baño, últimamente tenía ganas de orinar como si bebiera un litro de café cada cinco minutos.

Al salir del aseo, Jane vislumbro a una furiosa Pepper y a una divertida Darcy.

―ese idiota― mascullaba la pelirroja.

― ¿Qué ocurrió? ― pregunto Jane curiosa.

―el estúpido de Tony programo el elevador para que al usar mi gafete se trabara. ―luego una sonrisa maliciosa surco el rostro de Virginia Potts. ― espero que el bebé sea niña.

―Apostaron para ver que era el bebé. ― informo Darcy a una confundida Jane que miraba a Pepper ir de un lado a otro susurrando injurias para el hombre de hierro.

―pues tendrán que esperar a que nazca el bebé. ― dijo Jane y Pepper paró en seco para mirarla. ― no puedo saber el sexo del bebé porque prácticamente está de espaldas, la doctora dice que es normal y que antes de nacer lo acomodara, si no es que lo hace él o ella antes.

Pepper palideció, tendría que soportar las bromas de Tony por un largo tiempo.

* * *

― estoy más que seguro, Thor, que será niño. ― decía Tony― un semental como tú no tendría primero una niña.

― ¡STARK! ―gritaron los vengadores al mismo tiempo menos el dios que se había quedado congelado.

―Eso es machista― reprendió Natasha.

―Eres un grosero― contribuyo Steve.

―No tienes remedio― murmuro Bruce tocándose con los dedos el puente de la nariz.

―Eres un idiota ― dijo Clint cruzado de brazos.

― ¡¿Qué?! ― pregunto Tony con cara de no romper ni un plato.

― ¿A veces piensas antes de abrir la boca? ― hablo Natasha enfurecida.

Thor que hasta ahora solo había mostrado una mirada sorprendida, soltó una fuerte carcajada. Todos los vengadores lo miraron algunos con el ceño fruncido, otros sorprendidos y Tony sonriente.

― ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? ― masculló Natasha irritada.

― Bueno, es que en la mayoría de las civilizaciones se pide que el primogénito sea varón, pero yo he tenido experiencia suficiente conociendo mujeres más fieras que algunos hombres, así que me trae sin cuidado.

Todos se quedaron complacidos con la respuesta de Thor, excepto Tony.

―sera niño― volvió a murmurar el genio, playboy, filántropo y millonario, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación por parte de Natasha.

Mientras todos miraban a la Viuda Negra, todos pensaron que si las miradas fueran puñales, Tony Stark llevaría mucho tiempo muerto.

* * *

Jane esperaba en el departamento, miraba el televisor sin prestar mucha atención a lo que enseñaba el aparato, dentro de sí ocurrían miles de pensamientos, la mayoría dirigida a la próxima ida a Asgard. Suspiro, apago el televisor y se encamino a la cama, estaba más que cansada.

* * *

Thor entro en el departamento y busco a Jane, encontrándola profundamente dormida, con la mirada enternecida le beso la frente y se preparo para dormir al lado de ella, toco el abultado vientre de su amada y comenzó a imaginar a su futuro hijo, podría tener el cabello castaño y los ojos azules o el cabello rubio y los hermosos ojos marrones de Jane. Y si era niña, seria seguramente tan hermosa como su madre.

Volvió a besar la frente de Jane y se preparo para dormir soñando con su futuro hijo.

* * *

_**Hagan sus apuestas y comentarios.**_

_**BYE BYE.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola, ¿Cómo les va en sus vidas? La mía va más pesada de lo que quisiera, pero bueno, la excusa que les doy es la universidad, por eso no he podido escrito como deseaba y este capítulo me quedo más corto de lo que quería.**_

_**Pero bueno, me divertí mucho haciéndolo, me cae poco gordo papá Odín así que no les sorprenda este cap.**_

_**Ultima aclaración lo que está entre comillas son los pensamientos de Jane.**_

_**Sin más que disfruten el capítulo :)**_

…

_**Capitulo 3: Jane Foster VS. Odín, Padre de todo.**_

Estaban en el punto de abertura del _Bifröst, la famosa astrofísica Jane Foster temblaba como gelatina ante la idea de lo que le esperaba__ detrás del puente arco iris. Thor también estaba nervioso, nunca habría imaginado la idea de ir con su padre a confesarle que embarazo a su novia, seguro ya lo sabe, pero aun así era un sentimiento de miedo._

_Darcy y Pepper se despedían de Jane y los vengadores de Thor. Finalmente había llegado la hora, las 4:00 p.m. en punto, Thor tomo a Jane en brazos como si fuera una princesa y el puente se abrió. Jane apenas si suspiro cuando ya se encontraban de camino en medio del espacio. Habría disfrutado más el viaje, de no ser que estaba completamente aterrorizada._

_Llegaron a lo que parecía un puerto dorado, Jane se recupero rápido del leve mareo que sintió y agradeció que la nausea no fuera más grave. Thor la coloco en el suelo y la tomo de la mano, en la otra llevaba el _Mjolnir. Saludaron a Heimdall y este correspondió el saludo con una actitud impasible. Caminaron por el largo pasillo dorado. Jane comenzaba a odiar ese color. Finalmente se detuvieron ante una enorme puerta (dorada) y se quedaron ahí unos segundos que la feliz pareja les parecieron meses. La puerta finalmente se abrió. Se encontraba Odín, Padre de Todo, imponentemente sentado en su dorado (¿Que en Asgard no conocen otro color?) trono y a un lado de el se encontraba de pie Frigga elegantemente vestida con un vestido marfil y dorado (¬ ¬), sonreía amablemente, Jane quedo asombrada con la belleza de la diosa. ― Padre, ― dijo ceremonialmente Thor inclinándose en una rodilla y apoyándose en su martillo. Jane hizo lo mismo, pero comenzó a dolerle un demonio la espalda. ―y madre.

―Thor, levántate**― **dijo igual de ceremonioso Odin, Jane solo quería ponerse de pie.

Ambos se levantaron, Jane con ayuda de Thor. Y Thor volvió a hablar:

― padre, traje ante ti a la mujer que amo y que me dará un hijo. **― **Jane sentía la sudorosa mano de Thor, eso no había resultado nada fácil para él.

―Thor, he sido muy paciente contigo, te he perdonado por tus insolencias, pero esta es la peor que has cometido. Embarazaste a una humana sin consentimiento de nadie**― **Jane sintió con esos comentarios que el padre de todo la reducía al tamaño de un bichito, solo por ser humana.

― con su permiso majestad**― **dijo Jane haciendo una reverencia que recordaba en esas películas que se suponían de época.** ― **Yo soy una importante astrofísica, y no necesito consentimiento de nadie para hacer lo que quiera ("había pensado decirle que no le pido permiso para acostarme con su hijo, pero eso sería echarle leña al fuego").

―ya veo**― **dijo Odín pensativo**―** usted jovencita no tiene control.

"¿Qué demonios? está usando mi argumento en mi contra? ¿Acaba de llamarme niña inmadura?"

―Tengo mucho control, pero soy una **mujer **que sabe lo que quiere.

― Entonces es usted una manipuladora, seguro sedujo a mi hijo para poder alcanzar la inmortalidad.

― **¿Me acaba de llamar ofrecida? ― "**un segundo, ¿lo dije o lo pensé?"

― Yo no el llame de ninguna forma, usted sola lo confirmo.** ― **dice Odín con una sonrisa triunfal.

Jane estaba roja, pero de cólera. En este momento deseaba hacer sufrir al padre de todo. Grave error hacer enojar a una mujer embarazada.

―yo no soy ninguna mujerzuela, además su hijito esta lo suficientemente grande como para saber con quién tienen o no intimidad.

Si Thor en esos momentos no salía a la defensa de Jane era por el temor y admiración que sentía de su pequeña y amada astrofísica confrontando a su intimidante padre. El dios del trueno se encontraba en esos momentos en shock.

―Lady Jane, **― **interviene mamá Frigga. **― **supongo que usted y mi hijo tienen una explicación razonable para este suceso.

Jane cuenta hasta diez, se calma y busca una respuesta. Thor sigue como estatua.

―Bien ―comienza Jane― yo estaba usando protección midgardiana, para evitar que esto mismo ocurriera, pero a pesar de todo quede embarazada y Thor y yo estamos felices con el próximo nacimiento de nuestro hijo.

―entonces― comienza Odín ― usted no quería un hijo de Thor.

―no estaba en mis planes un bebé, estoy en muchos proyectos y…

―y usted cree que va a amar a un fallo de cálculo― interrumpe Odín. ― Como se que cuidara como corresponde de un hijo del dios del trueno, como sabré que no detestara al primogénito de Thor.

"¿que acaso lo de estamos felices por el próximo nacimiento de nuestro hijo le entro por un oído y le salió por el otro?"

―estoy segura que podre con esto. ― responde con seguridad.

―ya veo ― "al fin" ― lo ve como una tarea impuesta― "carajo, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad"

―claro que no, estoy segura que seré una excelente madre

―Lady Jane― mamá Frigga de nuevo al rescate, habla antes que papá Odín diga algo ― ¿sabe usted que engendrar un semidiós es peligroso, si la madre es mortal?

―Thor me puso al tanto.

Por primera vez desde que entro en trance Thor parpadea, están ahí para convencer a padre de que Jane es digna de la manzana de Idunn.

―Padre, Madre, amo a Jane más que a nada en este universo, y les pido su aprobación, ella merece la manzana de Idunn para poder dar a luz a mi primogénito sin que peligre su vida, Jane es quien me a enseñado el verdadero significado de lo que es amar. Fue por ella que pude levantar de nuevo al Mjolnir.

―Thor, eso no es suficiente…

―Tonterías― interrumpió Frigga a su marido. ― Thor ama a esta mujer y yo lo respeto, el ha cambiado para bien gracias a ella, y no podría hacerme más feliz el que Thor este con alguien a quien ama. ¡IDUNN!

De inmediato entra una hermosa joven, con los cabellos rubios cayendo libremente sobre su espalda, en las manos trae una caja de negro ébano.

―Jane Foster― dice Frigga― te hago merecedora de una manzana de la inmortalidad.

Acto seguido la joven le entrega la pequeña caja a Jane.

―Gracias― dice la astrofísica

―En cuanto puedas, ven a mostrarme a mi primer nieto.

― Así lo hare majestad.

Odin no había dicho nada, les hizo una señal para que se fueran y después de hacer una reverencia la feliz pareja se retiro hacia la salida.

…

En la tierra, todos esperan pacientemente, a excepción de Tony que no para de hablar, aun cuando nadie le ha hecho caso.

Un sonido en el cielo hace que todos fijen su atención en este, un segundo después aparece el puente arco iris y con el Thor y Jane.

―¿Como les fue? ― pregunta una levemente desesperada Darcy.

― Relativamente bien, ― respondió Jane una vez que se sintiera capaz de hablar― el padre de Thor es difícil.

―Me lo imaginaba― respondió su amiga.

―pero conseguimos la manzana. ― comento Thor.

―pero no sin una buena pelea― complemento Jane

― ¿Qué paso? ― interroga una preocupada Pepper.

― Bueno…

Jane les conto a todos su experiencia en Asgard y su confrontación con Odín. Pero el alivio era que había obtenido la manzana y su embarazo ocurriría sin complicaciones.

Volvieron al hotel donde se alojarían en Nuevo Mexico, al día siguiente partirían a Nueva York. Algunos decidieron descansar y alguno que otro (Tony) decidió ir al casino del hotel. El resto del día surgió sin más percances.

….

―Ábrela― la urgió Darcy. Se encontraban en la habitación de Jane desayunando.

―dame un segundo. ― Jane acciono el seguro y abrió lentamente la tapa. Vio la manzana con consternación.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ― pregunta una Darcy preocupada al ver la cara de su amiga.

― Esta dorada, ― dijo mostrándole la manzana― ¡DORADA!, ¿que no conocen otro color en toda Asgard?

Darcy soltó una carcajada al ver la expresión de Jane, esta solo podía pensar en su (literal) dorado futuro.

…..

_**No olviden dejar reviews y hacer sus apuestas sobre el sexo del bebé.**_

_**Ha otra noticia, mi nuevo sobrino acaba de cumplir dos meses y mi otro hermano sale con que me va a hacer tia otra vez. Estoy rodeada de bebés.**_

_**Nos leemos.**_


End file.
